


Ninpou Sentai Shinobiranger

by selocon



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Ninpou Sentai Shinobiranger, Original Fiction, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selocon/pseuds/selocon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, the best Shinobi from the 6 shinobi clans, Wild Lightning, Blazing Fire, Spreading Darkness, Piercing Forest and Soaring Sky, came together to fight the demons trying to take over the world. The Prince of the Wild Lightning clan, and all of the clans in general, has become the new white Shinobi: Wild Lightning. Along with the decedents from the other clans, they must fight off the demons. But there is one problem: the first Blazing Fire was killed in the final battle with his team, so its his brother's line who continues the trend, and they broke off from the clans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninpou Sentai Shinobiranger

Lesson 1: Enter, Blazing Fire!

A beetle-like demon rampages through the city, his four arms throwing people and things around. He charges at a building, impacting it and causing it to shutter violently and look like it could collapse. He turns away in time to be struck by a flying boulder, a mini tornado, a ball of darkness, leaves flying at high speeds, and four lightning strikes.  
  
Five teens stand in rubble in front of the demon, the one in the center holding his right hand with the first two fingers pointing at the demon. “Far enough Beet demon!” He shouts, making his right hand into a fist like the others, and turning it so his Shinobi brace is pointing to the sky. “Ready! Shinobi spirits! Wild Lightning! Rumbling Earth! Spreading Darkness! Soaring Skies! Piercing Forest!” They shouted in unison, holding the wrist with the brace in the air, as their suits materialize, followed by their spirit leaping and forming the helmet.

“Striking from below! Rumbling Earth! Otoru Nima!” “Unseen in the shadows! Spreading Darkness! Tozu Yamito!” “Striking wildly! Wild Lightning! Prince Hitoru Taku!” “Striking from above! Soaring Skies! Oshiro Zuno!” “Piercing the canopy! Piercing Forest! Ueda Akina!”

“We are…” Taku said, as everyone struck poses. “Ninpou Sentai Shinobiranger!” The camera flashes to show the various aspects of the suits; on the chest of blue, yellow, black, and pink there are six circles, with a center one of the ranger color, the same rangers have gauntlets with their ranger color and a silver stripe going around it. White’s suit was different, with silver armor on the shoulders, and spikes coming off his gauntlets.

“Let’s show you our skills!” Taku said, as the five rushed forward. “Nima, get a pillar supporting that building!” He shouted as he engaged the enemy, watching the yellow ranger nod and move towards the building. “Lightning ninpou! Lightning burst!” He leapt forward, and kicked at the demon, lightning striking it from the sky. “Ouji!” Yamito shouted, rushing up behind Taku as he was surrounded by a purple mist, which soon pulled all five rangers together, and unleashed massive surges of energy upon them.

As he five fell to their knees, defeated, a voice calls out “back away from them! Fire ninpou! Blaze ball!” The new male created a ball of fire in his right hand and threw it at the demon, who growled and disappeared in a purple light, as the ball of fire dissipates. Running up to them, the guy asks “are you guys okay?!”

After a few moments, Taku rises to a standing position, staring at where the demon was. “Yes, thank you, now, come with us.” The other four slowly get to their feet, Zuno grabbing the new guy’s arm, and Akina helping Yamito, whose leg is bleeding heavily.

At the dojo, in the main room, there is a darkly stained high backed chair against one wall, with white cushioning on it, along the wall to the right of it, are six columns, which have colored pillows on them, each holding a crystal sphere. “This place is cool!” The new guy says, as Taku takes a seat in the chair, snapping his fingers twice as everyone looked towards the door in the wall opposite where they came in, and Taku mumbles something.

He gets up and walks through the saloon-style doors, and a minute later walks out holding a piece of paper. “Sensei will be back late tonight, he’s out visiting his daughter, but has anyone given Toshi permission to leave, because he’s not here.” Taku said, holding up the paper. “Who’s this Toshi guy?” The new guy asked, and he looked at Taku, “he’s my advisor and caretaker, who has pretty much agreed to take care of all of us.” He said, walking over to the center of the room, and sliding back the floor boards to reveal a device which rose up out of the floor, on it was a single shinobi brace, but it looked as though it had held six at one point.

“This is your shinobi brace, it allows you to harness your ninpou and your shinobi spirit and transform into an elite shinobi.” Taku said, handing it to the new guy. “What’s your name?” “Razu, Kaito Razu.” He said, putting the brace on, and it blinked red momentarily.

“Anyway, we need to get to training, you are obviously far behind, and with Sensei gone we are gonna have a day of just training the basics, so it is as good a day as any for you to join us.” Zuno said, pushing Razu in front of him as the six made their way into the next room, which had various sections obviously designated for different forms of training. Against the back wall was a smaller chair, similar to the big one in the main room, but looked like it was moved around a lot.

The six began a simple six way sparring match, Razu easily getting beaten every time he tried to fight one of them. “You’re not very well trained, are you?” Yamito asked, sliding under a punch from Zuno, and knocking him back with a sweeping kick to the legs. “I only just found out I had ninpou yesterday!” Razu said, using his right leg to launch himself from a crouch at Zuno, getting knocked away with a punch to the chest.

“I’ve got this, Ouji.” Zuno said to Taku, moving in front of him, until he gets hit to the right by Taku who just says. “You’re in the way, Zuno.” He crossed his hands, fingers curled into claws, in front of his chest, grabbing Razu’s fists as he came charging, he then uncrossed his hands, causing Razu to be launched into the air, spinning. “Ouji…that was awesome!” Nima said, running up to his side. Yamito nodded, as Razu landed hard on the hardwood floor. “When you know the basics, simple moves, combined together, can become your best weapon.” Taku said, turning to look at Yamito. “Yamito, teach him the basics, everyone else, feel free to practice your best moves.” He turns and follows Zuno to another part of the room as they began a spar with their ninpou skills, Zuno’s sky ninpou proving a challenge for Taku.

After what seemed like forever, the six of them exit the training room, the five who were there previously seemingly normal, but Razu groaned in pain, sore from training. “You guys do this every day?” He asked, looking at Taku as he took his seat in the high-backed chair. “Most days, yes, if Sensei gives us a day off, we usually go out.” Taku said, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward as a door is heard opening. “Probably Toshi, I hope.” Everyone looks towards the entryway, as an older man, possibly in his late 20s, walks in carrying several shopping bags.

“Sorry, Ouji, I had to get some things for supper tonight, I heard about there possibly being a new arrival, and decided to stock up, besides, we were out of apples.” Toshi said, pulling one out of a bag and tossing it to Taku, who rolled his eyes, and bit into it. “Anyway, I’ll get dinner started, there was some commotion outside, I think a demon was running around.” That spurred all six rangers into action, as they ran outside and the Beet demon throws a rock at them.

“Ready?!” Taku asked, as the six rangers got into formation. “Ready!” the other five sounded off. “Shinobi Spirits!” They said in unison as each called out their element. “Wild Lightning!” “Rumbling Earth!” “Spreading Darkness!” “Soaring Skies!” “Blazing Fire!” “Piercing Forest!”

They punch towards the sky as they transform, the final shot of their spirits forming the helmets being shown. “Striking from below! Rumbling Earth! Otoru Nima!” “Unseen in the shadows! Spreading Darkness! Tozu Yamito!” “Striking wildly! Wild Lightning! Prince Hitoru Taku!” “Striking from above! Soaring Skies! Oshiro Zuno!” “Blazing a trail! Blazing Fire! Kaito Razu!” “Piercing the canopy! Piercing Forest! Ueda Akina!”

“We are…” The whole team strikes poses. “Ninpou Sentai Shinobiranger!” As they break the pose, Taku strikes a fighting stance. “Let’s show you our skills!” He says before the six charge forward, Zuno engaging the demon first while the others work on foot soldiers. “Sky ninpou! Eagle Slash!” He slashes his hands across in an X, and the demon takes damage, before Akina leaps over him. “Forest Ninpou! Leaf storm!” Leaves swarm around as the demon is forced to back away. As the leaves vanish, Yamito appears, “Darkness Ninpou! Dark Prison!” The light fades away as the area immediately around the demon goes dark and he gets trapped. Out of that darkness, Nima appears, leaping into the air and kicking rocks. “Earth Ninpou! Rock barrage!”

Razu is shown heading for the darkness, but is stopped by Taku. “You aren’t ready, it’s my turn!” He charged for the darkness, “Lightning Ninpou! Lightning ball!” He threw the ball as it exploded within the darkness, fading it before the demon explodes.

“That was cool, now what, do we go home?” Razu asks, before the six rangers regroup, Taku shaking his head. “No, now comes the big boy, get ready!” They back up as the monster returns at giant size, the original five holding their right hands in the air as the colored crystal spheres from the house materialize. “Shinobi henge!” They shouted in unison as they grow to giant size, transforming into robotic animals that were their spirits.

Razu held his hand up, and the sphere appeared, but unlike the others, his was clear, but after a moment it turned bright red. “Shinobi henge!” he called out, as he transformed, then froze up. Zuno flies right for the demon, clipping it with his wings. Taku pounced forward, biting the demon, before he gets thrown off. After the five regroup, Nima looks towards Taku. “I think we should form Shinobi Griffin, Ouji.” She said, before he shakes his head. “No, now we go for an even greater transformation!” He said, as the five, minus Razu, called out, “Shinobi Gattai! Dai Shinobi!”

Taku, still as the white tiger, leaps into the air, the arms and legs folding up, Zuno, as Blue Eagle, folds his wings up as his beak opens and a hand slides down, as the blue eagle slides into place on the left arm. Yamito and Akina, Black Bison and Pink Fox respectively, fold up and become the legs. Nima, as Yellow Rhino, separated and became chest and waist armor. The five appeared in the cockpit, marveling at it. “Whoa we can control it together instead of just sharing consciousness.” They look to the right, as if expecting Razu to appear. “Can we hold the combination without him?” Zuno asked, before Taku nods. “Yes, but we won’t be as strong…Lets go anyway, he obviously ain’t gonna join us.” The tiger head flipped down and the jaws open to reveal the Robo head.

“Dai Shinobi, ready!” they charge forward, attacking the best they can, as the battle drags on over an hour before they finally defeat the demon again. Landing back on the ground in their civilian forms, Taku falls to his knees, having taken a bad hit to his chest, which is bloody, as the five others rush over to him, Yamito and Zuno helping him up.  
“What happened, I just froze up, didn’t realize you guys were doing anything.” Razu said, as the six head back. “We were trying to combine together, Dai Shinobi is the combination of all our spirits, it can function without one arm, but your arm is normally the one used for defense, any damage we take as Dai Shinobi often transfers to our civilian forms.” Zuno said, as they returned to the dojo. When they get there, the rangers, minus Razu, run over to an older man in his late 40s, cheering, as he handed Taku something, before asking, “Who is the new guy?”

“Kaito Razu, Blazing fire…but he isn’t ready.” Taku said, placing the sphere he was handed on a pillar before the older an spoke up. “What makes you say that?” Razu sighed, speaking up, “I froze up after transforming into my shinobi spirit.” That elicited a chuckle from the older man. “Taku, might I remind you that you did the same thing when you first did it.” Taku blushed when he was reminded of the fact, and everyone else laughed, unable to see the prince freezing up in battle.

“Hyaki!” Taku said, turning away, before speaking. “I guess we can give him some time to adjust…and besides, tomorrow will be another battle, and we all need sleep and to recover from this one.” The six all go through another door as the screen fades to black.


End file.
